


Playing With Matches

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Semipublic Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny's bored at a fundraiser. Daken shows up and things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Matches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rockpet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rockpet).



> Written for rockpet for the Five Acts fic meme on Livejournal.

Susan had shooed him away from the bar twenty minutes ago. He hadn’t been getting drunk. A couple beers weren’t going to do that. He’d be doing something she’d been telling him not to since they were kids. But where else in the dullest fundraiser ever was he going to find a matchbook?

 

So he wandered the crowd, smiling and nodding and making small talk until the urge to flame on and fly away grew almost irresistible. But the tux was new and that’d just be one more thing for Sue to yell at him about later. She’d probably have some spiel on fire safety in the park. Who thought having these things outside was a good idea anyway?

 

He didn’t really have enough time to seriously consider the question. The hand on his ass distracted him. “You look bored.”

 

“What do you want?” Johnny kept that fake, plastic smile on his face as he turned to the owner of that hand that was quickly batted away.

 

Daken smiled. “Just saying hello.” The smile shifted slightly. “And noticing how well that tux fits you.”

 

“Right.” Johnny sipped his drink. “What are you _really_ after?”

 

Daken ignored the question and scanned the crowd. “This really isn’t your usual crowd.”

 

“Sue’s on the board.”

 

“What’s the charity?”

 

“I have no idea.” He shrugged again and studied the man in front of him. Perfectly put together as usual. Johnny shook his head. “This isn’t exactly your scene either. Why are you here?”

 

“I’m here for you.” Daken’s smile became down right predatory.

 

Johnny laughed softly. “Bullshit.”

 

“I’m hurt.”

 

“First time for everything.”

 

“It’s true.” Daken shrugged and stared out across the crowd again. “You in a tux? Please, I’d be out of my mind to miss this.”

 

“Ha. Ha.”

 

“I’m serious.” Daken took a step closer and his hand took up the spot it had previously occupied on Johnny’s ass. “Do you have any idea how hard it is not to just press you against that tree right now?”

 

Johnny smirked. “Aw, concerned about my virtue all of a sudden?” He chuckled. “It’s not like you to let the masses stop you when you really want something.”

 

“If you insist.” Daken smiled before pulling Johnny into a kiss. It didn’t take long at all before the blond was breathless. “Now it’s something we both want.”

 

“When did I say I didn’t want—“

 

“You didn’t. But your sister’s slowly making her way within earshot so if you want to avoid explaining to her that you’re going to duck into the bushes to have sex with a morally ambiguous possible super villain…”

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time that conversation’s come up.”

 

Daken’s eyebrow rose and he laughed. “Really? You’ll have to tell me all about that. _Later_.” He turned and made his way away from the bright lights and the clearing. Johnny thought for half a second that maybe Daken was messing with him, but the thought vanished as the shadows around them grew darker and he reached out and pulled him into another nearly frantic kiss.

 

Johnny’s back hit the tree first. He was going to argue but Daken’s fingers had already worked their way past his fly and exposing just enough skin to get to what he wanted. Fingers traced over the creases where Johnny’s hips met the rest of his body and he moaned.

 

Johnny missed the sly grin on Daken’s face as he undid the bottom buttons on Johnny’s shirt. He did hear a soft laugh as he pressed his lips just below Johnny’s belly button. Daken looked up, one eyebrow drifting upwards. “You’re going to ruin your tux.”

 

Daken smiled. “A small price to pay.” Daken’s hand held Johnny’s cock as his mouth moved over it.

 

Johnny lost all track of space and time and where they were and who could hear them as Daken sucked, lick and moaned around his cock. A couple times, apparently he’d gotten too loud even for his shameless partner and Daken’s grip on his hips tightened. Whether Daken actually cared if they got caught or not, or if he was just being cautious for Johnny’s sake, he’d never actually figure out.

 

When he could, Johnny would listen for the crowd; try to figure out how close they were to getting caught. A time or two he’s heard the rough, deep sound of Ben’s voice and tense. Daken picked those moments to suck hard on the head of his cock, or slip a finger into his pants and trace it around his ass. Anything he could really to get a surprised or loud needy noise out of him. Somehow—Johnny was betting it had something to do with superhuman senses—Daken seemed to know when to pull back too. As much as this was turning both of them on, the thought of some cheesy tabloid reporter catching them was not the sexiest idea.

He yelped when Daken’s teeth grazed the underside of his cock. “I don’t think I have your full attention.” Johnny took a couple deep breaths. One hand came up, slowly stroking him as Daken’s head tilted slightly. “You enjoy this, don’t you? The rush, the danger of someone seeing you like this. Moaning… needy…”

 

“Jesus… Daken, just…” Johnny groaned again as Daken’s grip tightened. “Come on, man just…”

 

Daken chuckled again. “The longer you’re gone, the more likely it is that someone will come looking for you.” Johnny moaned, hips bucking forward in a desperate attempt to get himself off. “You want them to see you like this, don’t you?” Daken laughed again; a dark soft sound that only served to heighten Johnny’s need to get off.

 

“Daken!” Johnny grabbed hold of his hair, mussing it considerably as he battled to get Daken’s mouth back on his cock. One more soft laugh saw Daken giving in, though he was sure it was more to serve his own purposes than Johnny. All it took was a flick of Daken’s tongue and him sucking _hard_ on the head of his cock for Johnny to lose it.

 

He was aware he’d cried out loud enough that the party might have heard him. He was also painfully aware that he’d cried out Daken’s name. If Ben heard that, he’d never let it go. But he was well beyond caring as he leaned on the tree and basked for a minute anyway in the afterglow.

 

Daken was standing already when Johnny opened his eyes and blinked at him. Daken grinned. “You should see yourself right now. Satisfied.” Daken kissed him. “Dick hanging out.” Daken chuckled and pressed another kiss to his lips. “You look completely debauched. It’s beautiful.”

 

Johnny felt his cheeks flush and he started straightening his tux. Daken was several steps away when he figured he was passably presentable. “Where are you going?”

 

“Nowhere in particular.”

 

“But I thought—“

 

“Always the gentleman?” Daken laughed. “Don’t worry. I’ll catch up with you later.”


End file.
